A Training Session
by Sandtalon
Summary: Watch a Durzo and Kylar Training session that happens while they're in teh Chantry do not read if you're not past chapter 54 in Beyond The Shadows. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe


**Authors Note: **If you haven't read beyond chapter 54 in Beyond the Shadows you're going to get spoiled. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Night Angel Trilogy nor do I own any of the characters here.

**Disclaimer #2: **If any of you've been in Brent Week's site and went to the other FF site and saw this story there by an author of the username "Pika" don't flame me.. or her. We're the same person.

Kylar almost burst with anticipation; it had been months since he had trained with Durzo, and he missed his old routine. One that didn't include assasinating a godking, a queen, and dying by the wheel. Kylar flinched as he thought about the wheel, it hadn't been a pleasant expirience, but it had been necessary to secure Logan's position as king, and to give Cenaria a hope for peace.

Kylar and Durzo had arrived at the Chantry the day before, and met with Uly and Vi. Kylar's meeting with Vi had been a little disturbing, as the Chantry's Speaker had wanted them to pretend to be a happilly married couple, to help deal with a group of Sisters called the Chattel. Kylar sighed, he basically had no choice in the matter; the rings were permament until one of them died, which was really when Vi died; and he couldn't send hundreds of people to their deaths because he was too angry to help.

Kylar shook his head and returned to think about the training, it was the only thing that could possibly cheer him up. He knew he had no hopes of beating Durzo, his master was still stronger than him and knew more about the talent; but he was sure he could put up a good fight, even without the ka'kari.

At that moment, Durzo entered the basement of the safe-house they were in. He no longer looked like a Ymmuri or like the man Uly had met; but was back to Durzo Blint's body. He nodded to Kylar, and threw him a dulled cenarian half sword. "No talent, let's see how much you remember. Attack me." he ordered as he took out a sword of his own. Kylar charged towards Durzo, only to dodge him at the last minute and come behind him to kick the back of his knees. Durzo however was ready for him, he grabbed Kylar's leg and pulled it from under him, and as Kylar fell he snatched the sword from him. Kylar stood up, and Durzo threw the sword back to him. "Again."

Kylar breathed in deeply, and reminded himself he was fighting a true master, like Lantano, not a simple foot soilder who only knew the basics. This time he charged more calmly, letting his body do all the work. They travelled across the room punching, kicking, using their sword and blocking incoming hits. They sparred for a while until Durzo, drastically changed his style and with a speed that one wouldn't believe possible without the talent, came behind Kylar grabbed his wrists, and tripped him, causing Kylar to fall foward. As Kylar landed flat on the floor, Durzo put a knee on his neck pinning him to the ground and said "enough."  
Durzo released Kylar and stood up.

Kylar stood up breathing heavilly, his master was still going easy on him and he could barely touch him without recieving a sharp blow somewhere else he had left unprotected, _Of course, he's had 700 years of practice_

Durzo sheathed his weapon and raised his hand, suddenly Kylar's legs and arms were bound by invisible hands tand he was lifted up a few feet above the floor. Kylar, didn't struggle as his hands and feet were seperated so he was spread eagled; he had learned long ago brute force wouldn't release him, and with the ka'kari in Retribution, so he couldn't simply ask it to devour the magic holding him. Durzo, looked up at Kylar and said "release yourself."

Kylar looked at him in confusion and asked "how??"

Durzo stared at him flatly "Use your talent to negate mine, I haven't used strong bonds." He smirked before he added "In fact, I've used VERY weak bonds."

Kylar reached for talent, but it was harder to reach it without the ka'kari to help; after a while of trying and having no success he gave up and looked pleadingly at Durzo who had his arms crossed. "Isn't there anything else you can tell me?" he asked hopeful.

Durzo just shook his head. "If I tell you how to access your talent and release yourelf from my bonds, you'll keep having problems with your talent and won't get full mastery of your natural talent nor of the ka'kari." He looked thoughtful and added "I can help you access your talent faster though. You'll stay there until you can break those bonds, even if it takes days." He raised his eye-brow as Kylar opened his mouth to protest and Kylar quickly shut it again.

Kylar felt a powerful punch hit his stomach and knock the air out of him, and was followed by a rain of lighter punches, all being dealt by invisible invisible hands. When they were finally over, Kylar gasped for breath, using all of his concentration for each breath he took in and out.

"A different beating will happen every so often, so if you want it to stop, you'd better access your talent and get yourself out of there." Durzo smirked "They'll only get worse and more frequent the longer you're there." he warned before he walked out of the room, leaving Kylar bound.

Kylar stared as his master left the room, he knew Master Blint didn't make idle threats and he'd be there for days, and if Blint considered it needed he'd even make Kylar go without food or water. Kylar shut his eyes and reached for the talent, but it seemed just out of reach. A sharp pain rushed up his left leg and Kylar bit his tounge so he wouldn't scream, _Who am I kidding? Even if I do reach the talent, how am I suppoed to unbind myself?_ Kylar thought glumly


End file.
